


To Serve and Obey

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Gnov, BDSM, Beta!Dek, Chastity Belt, Dirty Talk, Fondling, Non-binary character, Orgasm Denial, Other, Teasing, Whipping, electric dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Dek has failed to meet their Mistress’ expectations and so she punishes them accordingly.





	To Serve and Obey

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an art trade with my wonderful friend, Galra-slut. We came up with this pairing and named a background character we saw with Gnov and they both looked aesthetically pleasing together and thus this pairing was born! 
> 
> Dek was dubbed non-binary and we both think their beautiful and adorable.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.

_Click._

A quiet hiss leave their mouth as they feel the belt clasp into place around their hips, feeling cold against their skin. It held tight to them, almost like it was built specifically for them to wear under their suit. The coolness of the toy sliding into their warm slit cause a ahiver up their spine was they try hard to keeo still.

They couldn't disappoint their Mistress.

She looks up at them as she slowly slid her hands along their soft, lavender thighs. A sadistic gleam was in her eyes as she rose from crouching on the floor—not kneeling, _never_ kneeling—to gently tug their suit up enough to cover up the device.

Strong fingers that have gouged out eyes, clawed open flesh of enemies, that gripped the arms of opponent and broken the bones with just a flick of those strong wrists, were gently tugging up their zipper before patting at the chastity belt between their thighs and thus causing the attached toy to shift slightly. The action has Dek swallowing thickly as they try to remain still and perfect for their Mistress.

"...Do you know why you're wearing this?"

Dek keeps their head down, "Yes Mistress."

"Tell me," A hand gently traces their hip, decievingly as goosebumps form over their skin beneath their suit.

"I came...twice without permission Mistress," They barely kept their voice steady when a strong hand touches their spine.

It would be so easy for their Mistress to just bend them any way she wanted and break them right then and there. They would still thank her either way.

"Exactly," She looks right at them, "I can almost forgive the first one..but a second one before I got to have my way with you? That is unforgivable. It has me questioning your resolve to be a good pet..."

Dek barely stifles a whimper when the first hand digs those claws into their thigh, borderline breaking the skin beneath their suit. Their ears lowered as they tried not to speak before being spoke to. When the claws dig deeper they almost lose their footing there as they shake.

"Tell me..." their Mistress, their commander, their leader, Gnov leaned in until they felt her soft breath against their lips, "Do you think you deserve forgiveness pet?"

They shake slightly, "N..No Mistress."

A grin full of fangs fills their vision when she moves up a bit so her mouth was against their forehead, "Hmm...I maybe willing to forgive you since you seem to realize your mistake."

Dek feels the hand leave their back and supresses a whine as the warmth of it lingers. When they open their eyes, they freeze when they find a grey remote held within their view. The blush hard, feeling her eyes on them as she ever so slightly moved the small dial.

They jerk slightly when the toy thrums to life inside them. They swallow thickly and bite their bottom lip, eyes wide as the low vibrations move through them. They can feel the sadistic glee radiating off their mistress, gulping as she moves around so she stood behind them.

"You're going to wear this belt for the next three days. Between your shifts and the end of each day you will let me check you over to make sure you didn't meddle with the belt," She hisses softly, "Any attempts at removing the chastity device will result in further punishment. If you try to cum without my permission you will be shocked," hands groped over their ass, "And with every attempt to orgasm your punishment will be extended an extra three days. Do you understand me, you naughty slut?"

They shuddered again, "Yes..m-mistress...I undersand..." they stuttered and swallowed thickly.

Gnov leaned in until they could feel her breath against the shell of their ear, "Good Pet. Now..."

A sharp smack connects with their ass, making them yelp.

"Get back to work. And remember..." She nips lightly at the tip of their ear, "No cumming until I say so."

Dek swallows a whimper. This was going to be a very long and difficult few days of work on the bridge but they were determined to prove they're a good and perfect pet.

...

The first day was not as big a challenge.

They were able to focus on anything but the buzzing between their thighs and ignore how wet their slit was. They had almsot grown used to it after being checked over in between their shifts and at the end of the day.

The touches were almost...tame. Just a quick grope and light pat down to ensure nothing was out of place.

It had perturbed Dek. Was their mistress holding back perhaps? It was so unlike her to not give them a challenge to overcome and they fell into a false sense of security that maybe, just maybe they could get through this without orgasming. To prove that they are indeed a good pet who can obey.

Then came the second day.

When they entered the bridge the vibrations had jumped up a notch unexpectedly. Dek lost their footing a moment at the sudden rush of warmth and their slit aching at the harsh buzzing.

Thankfully they had a console to lean on and it took them a minute of squeezing it for them to steady themself. They grit their teeth behind their mouth and barely stifle their needy whimper before swallowing thickly. Barely do they stop the trembling of their hands before they slowly straighten themself up.

They tried hard not to touch between their thighs when they can feel how wet they are.

The corporals only gave them a strange looks but otherwise shrugged off Dek's behavior as stress from working under such a demanding commander. After all, Gnov tended to demand only perfection and the highest form of excellence from her crew and underlings as she goes over reports and gives out orders to her fleet.

Dek barely stopped themself from jumping when someone bumps into them, almost causing them to tip over.

They grip that console like a lifeline before shooing the person away almost dismissively. Then they took in a deep slow breath to remain calm and not attract attention.

Their Mistress liked her privacy after all.

...

When their break came, Dek trembled as they felt Gnov's hand press between their warm thighs.

"Mmm..Mistress..." they whispered, biting their bottom lip when she pushes on the base of the toy through their suit.

Her expression remains stoic as she quietly fondles their thighs. When her fingers trace lightly along the shape of the belt through the suit, a pensive hum leaves her. Slowly she raises her fingers and narrows her eyes when a little bit of slick was on the tips.

"...You're very wet pet..." she whispered, making them shudder at how rough and hoarse she sounded, "I don't think I've ever had someone get this wet from their punishment..."

Dek blushes and trembles softly. The toy seemed to know right where to press inside them that had them struggling not to orgasm and the pressure on their confined cock didn't help. It twitches and the pre cum that stains the inside of the belt only seemed to add to the friction.

"Hmmm, I'm a little impressed, pet," she gives them a smile, "I was concerned about your resolve for a bit there on the bridge...all those people watching you. I swear if you got any wetter your would end up dripping on the floor."

Stars that praise...so rarely given and so hard to work for...! It made their slit twitch slightly and their eyes widen just a moment.

_No...no no no don't cum, don't cum...!_

"What's wrong pet?" Her hands move behind them to gently grope over their ass, "Aren't you happy your mistress is so proud of you? Hmmm?"

"I...I...!"

"Don't you enjoy my praise?" She hisses, "That you're doing so well now? Just one more day and then you get such a nice reward.." she gives their hip a squeeze, " Mmmm, such a pretty pet..."

_No no no don't do it, don't do it, she's so happy don't cum now don't cum right here you are so close...!_

Dek opened and closed their mouth staring up at her with big eyes and shaking, "M...Mi...Mistress...y...yes...!"

"Sweet pet..." Gnov's smile suddenly turns sinister, "Are you going to cum?"

Their eyes go wide as they try to move their head back and forth, "Nnn...Nnnnn...oooh...!"

"I think you are pet...little naughty pet..." she hisses, showing her sharp canines and fangs.

Even though they try to fight it down, the praise combined with her rough touches and the toy thrumming at their spot for only half of the second day, Dek felt their body betray them—

Gnov's hands pull back when an electric shock bursts through them. It kills their orgasm as they opened their mouth in a silent scream and they tremble harhsly. They arch almost completely off the wall their claws digging into the familiar metal. They twitch slightly, mouth opening and closing.

A sneer makes them raise their head as the shocks stop even as the vibrations continue.

"Pathetic," She moves in, using her stronger body to keep Dek pinned against the wall and snarling softly, "All it takes is my praise and your resolve just softens...such a disappointment you filthy little whore," She gives a quiet but firm smack to their cheek to make sure they were at full attention, "You now have three more days added to your sentence."

They hiccuped quietly as the sting of shame and humiliation hits them.

Things had seemed to be going so well...

Gnov smirked before she steps back, "Now..I believe we need to return to our work yes?"

Dek could only nod as they averted their eyes. Now they had four more days after failing to realize their Mistress' little ploy to see how resolved they were. Their cock ached in time with their slit as they straighten themselve up and follow her out of the corridor.

_You need to prove it to her. Prove you're a good pet. Prove...prove how dedicated you are!_

_Be a good pet and you get treats._

_..._

Gnov must admit she was rather pleased with Dek so far.

Save for that one little mishap, and some close calls the young soldier seemed to take her orders seriously and followed them without protest or hesitance. So eager and willing to be her pet and prove their worth.

It's what convinced her to have them be her pet in the first place.

Someone pliant and loyal, unafraid to obey even if the task at hand maybe too hard or near impossible to accomplish.

It was so delicious to watch them struggle to remain still. To see them struggle not to squirm and to hold in their moans and pleas for realease when everyone was around them. Sometimes Gnov wonders if she should have them present themself for anyone to walk in and see. To see their face darken in humiliation and apprehension as they cry for release from her and only her.

She feels her cock twitch at the thought.

Ah but she needed to be patient now. After all what kind of owner would she be if she didn't see Dek's punishment through to the end? Especialy when their so close to getting that belt off.

So close to Gnov having that pretty slut all to herself once more after six days of teasing and only fondling.

She would be lying if she were to say she didn't miss having her pet around to warm her bed.

...

On the sixth night, Dek was barely able to keep from collapsing in a heap when Gnov finally allows them into her room.

Their cock felt swollen in the chastity belt and their slit was twitching weakly from not being allowed to orgasm. The overstimulation had made their slit numb almost as they stand before their Mistress.

Gnov was dressed in a soft suit of red and black that hugged the muscular curves of her form as she stands in all her domineering glory. Her eyes are on them like a hawk, a small smirk on her face as she quietly walks to them and takes in her work.

Those yellow eyes are dulled from being bombarded with pleasure thwt borderlined on pain from no way to release. They looked desperate for it, lips slightly parted and breathing heavy. Slowly she lifted her hand up and showed them the key to the belt.

"You may remove your suit."

Dek almost let's out a weak sob of relief as they slowly unzip their suit snd allows it to slide off their slim form. It pools at their feet as slick stains down their thighs and legs. They can feel thick strings of it still connecting the cloth to their skin from six days of depravity. Oh it was worth it though to see the smile on her face even if it promised them great pain if they failed her in anyway.

Gnov licked her lips like she was looking a delicious snack before she shifts a bit.

After all a Mistress keeps her composure.

Once naked with only the belt on, Gnov walked to her pet and slowly slips the key in...

It fell from Dek's hips with a loud clatter, making them gasp at the cool air agaimst their aching cock and twitching slit. Their hands shake with strain not to touch themself. They wanted to touch so bad and get some form of relief but they also feared their Mistress' displeasure more than desired to have release.

"Now kneel. Slowly," She hisses softly, resisting the urge to bite her bottom lip.

They gulp as they shakily move to kneel on the coold floor beneath them, naked and bare for their mistress to do with them as she wished. Their slim form had scars marked upon the soft skin from battles and from pleasure alike that made Gnov stifle a low growl of pleasure.

The fact she had made some of those scars that marked her pet left her cock twitching under her gown.

When Dek was on the ground they looked up to be face level with their Mistress' crotch, some drool gathering at their lips as they shiver. They were so close...!

"Good..now get me ready, pet," she slowly parts a seam in her outfit, showing her half hardened phallus that had started to drip with pre cum.

They didn't hesitate as they leaned in almost eagerly to start licking along the underside. They taste over the soft ridges of scales, traced the familiar grooves of the length to the slim tip. They can feel their slit give another dribble of slick at the thought if having this inside them, fucking them, using them...!

A strong hand holds their head as Gnov growls down at them. Her other hand slowly reaches for something before they felt it: the familiar end of a crop gliding down their spine with a small crack of elecricity.

"I'm going to whip you ten times...and by the time I reach the tenth strik, you will have the full length of my cock in your mouth. If you succeed, I will reward you. If you fail..well. If you thought the belt was terrible, you're going to absolutelg hate what I have in store next if you fail me."

_CRACK!_

They jump and blush when they feel the crop come down on their defensless ass. They mewl as they take the tip into their mouth and slowlt start sucking slowly.

_CRACK! CRACK!_

Dek whines as they moved their head down slowly. Their ass cheeks stung from the three sharp strike but they tried no to be faltered. They needed to breathe and pace themself in order to take the length. They breathe slowly to get their throat relaxed before they leaned forwards slowly.

_CRACK!_

"Just look at you, slave. Look how your lips stretch around me..." she growls softly, gripping their head, "You must have been dying to worship this cock for the past six days, haven't you?"

"Mmmggrkk...!" Dek feels the tip press against the back of their throat as they tried taking more, "Mmmm...Mmhmm~"

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

"That's it my little slut...Take it all down. I know you've been dying to suck me off. I wonder..." She growls when Dek moves their head dow with their lips almost to the base, "I wonder how you would look sucking off something bigger...you'd look delicious I bet...your mouth stuffed and filling with so much cum, you can't swallow it all...a perfect messy slave...yes I think that would be incredibly delicious."

_CRACK!_

Dek's eyes roll back as tears well up in their eyes, "Mm...Mmmrgg...!"

"Just a little more...come on now...don't you want your reward? After all that hard work..."

_CRACK!_

They moaned helplessly around the length as they pushed as far as they could. They could practically feel the base touching their lips as their thighs shake.

"M-mmm...!"

Gnov's grin was almost feral with glee at the gorgeous sight before her; her sweet slave straining to take her all the way and succeeding before her very eyes. Seeing thise cheeks hollows as they suck on her and earning a growl from her.

"Yeeessss...!"

**_CRACK!_ **

The cock muffles their scream when the crop whips righ over their weeping slit, some slick splattering on to the floor between their legs.

Their thighs tremble before their head is yanked off roughly. Dek gasps for air as a string of spit and precum connects their sore lips to the length, mouth hanging open and tears dripping down their cheeks from overstimulation. They moan as they are lifted to their feet and pulled forwards. They barely have enough time before they're pulled to their feet and their chin is grabbed harshly.

Gnov's lips brush over their's slightly before she hissed softly in a way only they can hear! "Mine...you...you are mine..."

They shake harshly, from no orgasming, from the rough treatment of the crop, from how their mistress looked ready to devour them whole and they honestly were prepared to beg her.

"Please...Mistress...please..." They whimper, "Please...!"

She licked her lips and looked considerate...

The next thing Dek knew, they were being pulled into a hungry kiss. A possessive one that had Gnov's fangs scraping against theirs, before gripping their bottom lip and tugging on it.

Dek didn't even realize they had moved until the kiss broke as suddenly as it had started.

Their Mistress turned them to face her large bed, wrapping one of her arms around their throat and using her free hand to slide between their thighs. They whimper when strong fingers tug and rub over their clit, not even bothering to touch their cock.

Gnov lifted them up slightly so their feet no longer touch the ground and walks them forwards.

A yelp escapes them when they're pinned by their commander's weight on to the bed, whimpering quietly. They can feel her almost covering their body completely. The tip of tha cock slowly slides between their thighs as Gnov rests her cheek on their head and hisses softly in their ear.

"I'm going to fuck your pretty slit so hard that my cock is the only one able to fill it," she growls softly in their ear.

A whine escapes them as they tremble under her, feeling a spark of excitement as they feel the tip slowly press into them. Their legs shake as a their sore slit spreads easily around the cock almost like it was made to take it.

The toy certainly helped loosen them up a bit and made them plenty wet.

Gnov growled at the sweet, snug warmth that envelopes her length before she starts to fuck them.

"O-Ooooohhoooonnnnghh...!" Dek whined needily as their thighs shake, "Oooh staaaars...! Stars smelt meeee...!"

They yelp when they're face is pushed into the bed as their slit twitches, "Mmmmm...!?"

A growl leaves Gnov as Dek twitches and clenches around her as she began to go harder. The slick gushes out around the cock that dribbles out on to the soft fabric that currently has Dek's face pinned down in it.

They squeal as they feel themselves getting so close...so close now...! They barely started and already they were at the edge...!

Slowly they turn their head so they can speak.

"Please...m-may I...?" Dek is cut off by their own screech when Gnov absolutely starts ramming them hard enough the bed shakes.

Gnov leaned down and hisses, "Cum. Cum all over my cock you filthy whore...cum as much as you want."

At that simple command, they felt something inside them that had been coiling tigher and tighter throughout the week and now it springs them into a powerful orgasm. Their eyes widen and their mouth hangs out along with their tongue as they let off a silent cry. If it were possible their eyes were glowing at the release that courses through them.

They slump on to the bed, moaning in gibberish when even after cumming their Mistress continued to fuck them.

Maybe...maybe if they were lucky their mistress would cum inside them and fill them up with her seed.

Though they would be lucky enough to get through this l their second and maybe third orgasm before they pass ouf.


End file.
